The Expanse Wiki:General policies
This page documents all general policies of The Expanse Wiki. All contributors are advised to read all the policies thoroughly and completely before commencing editing. Failure to comply with all rules can result in warnings, and if continued, a block. For any other issue not resolved by this guideline page or any other, please contact an administrator.' Policies General * Before contributing to the wiki or creating an account on FANDOM and The Expanse Wiki, you must fully agree to FANDOM's terms of use. This includes creating an account above the age of 13 years old. * Advertising in any form, including links, images, or text, through articles, forums, message walls, blogs, or chat is prohibited. If you would like to advertise something related to The Expanse, be it either the TV or novel series, or form a partnership with the wiki, contact an active administrator for permission. * Please refrain from using profanity on the wiki, including on the forums, message walls, chat, and blogs. Profanity is accepted through directly quoting a line from The Expanse ''or other source, or using it lightly in discussion. Excessive usage of indecent language will result in an immediate block, * Through articles or discussions, do not post offensive content including sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. * Inserting images containing pornography, spam/advertising, poor quality images, any inappropriateness, or images that are not related to ''The Expanse (exceptions may be made) on articles, forums, or message walls is prohibited. * Editors with unacceptable/offensive usernames will be immediately blocked. If this happens, the administrators will take steps to help you change your username. Editing * Do not vandalize articles. This includes intentionally removing any content from a page, advertising links to external sites, spamming, or inserting nonsense and profane remarks on a page. * Plagiarizing from another information source is strictly prohibited. Please cite any information properly and/or quote it. * Any verbiage that expresses an opinion or is an example of subjective views will be immediately deleted. Continuous violation of this rule can lead to the blocking of the account. Please keep as close to pure objectivity as possible. * This wiki is written in American English, and British spelling in case of discrepancies (i.e. favourite vs. favorite) is forbidden. * Create articles on the mainspace relating only to The Expanse. Any other user-orientated post should be posted on their personal blog. If you see an article as such, or one that is pointless or spam, please mark it with the template. * Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. If no consensus is reached and the conflict persists, the senior staff could intervene and warn or even block both participants. * Content not relating to the approached aspect, especially overabundant, senseless trivia that severely deviates from the subject, is strictly forbidden and can result in a warning, or, if persistent, the blocking of the account. Discussions * Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. * Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. * Off-topic conversations will be deleted (except in the category intended for off-topic conversation). * Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. * Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. * Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact an admin from the list. For more general Fandom issues, contact Fandom staff. Security Council The Security Council (SC or TEWSC), as it is known, denotes the administrating body of this wiki, which regulates the standard used by contributors when editing.￼ A new policy or guideline can be added by the SC if agreed upon by all members. The SC includes all editors that belong to one of these two groups: administrators and bureaucrats, including the founder, who exerts the ultimate executive power. However, in his absence, other SC members can impose regulations. If a contributor finds a certain guideline or regulation as unnecessary or requiring improvement, this can easily be signaled to the SC. Many of the decision taken by the Council are in alignment with the community's wishes. Members See . See also * About this wiki * Candidates for speedy deletion * General FANDOM Privacy Policy * Manual of style Policies Policies Policies